youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Superboy
Supey | age = 16 weeksAs of July 4(16 years physiologically) | designation = B04 | species = Kryptonian-Human hybrid genomorph | gender = Male | hair color = Black | eye color = Blue | relatives = Superman (partial genetic template), Lex Luthor (partial genetic template) | mentor = | affiliation = The Team | powers = Super strength; Super leap; Thermal Vision; Invulnerability; Super hearing | weaknesses = | first = 101 | voice = Nolan North }} Superboy (also known as Project Kr or Conner Kent) is a genomorph, a hybrid clone of Superman and Lex Luthor and a member of the Team. Personality Although he wants to be a good hero, Superboy has anger issues. Having spent his first 16 weeks of existence as a science project and mind-controlled puppet, Superboy is defiant and does not like being told what to do or to be dismissed. He often behaves with an air of extreme confidence, due in large part to the fact that he is Superman's genetic clone, and was created in order to replace him. This makes him exceedingly overconfident in his abilities to the point he ignores the help of others and impulsively throws himself into situations that he cannot handle on his own. However, despite this confidence he also worries about living up to his namesake, Superman. Due to the fact he never really had the opportunity to interact with anyone until recently, Superboy is somewhat anti-social and seems to have a hard time getting along with others or showing his emotions. As such he constantly behaves in a confrontational manner, to all people, even those who are attempting to be kind towards him. Even simple things like making amends with people who he has wronged is a tough concept for him to understand. However, he has learned quickly and is not quite so silent to the point of even carrying on a conversation without getting angry. Physical appearance Superboy is a genetic clone of Superman, and as such shares many of Superman's physical traits. Physiologically, Superboy is 16 years old, although at the time of his liberation, he was only 16 weeks old. Superboy has short black hair and icy blue eyes. He is slightly taller than most people of his physiological age and is quite muscular, likely due to his Kryptonian genes. He is typically seen with a frown on his face, rarely with a smile. A recurring theme for Superboy is that he is considered quite handsome by almost all girls near his physiological age. Superboy wears a black t-shirt with the classic S-shield in red and at times wears a brown leather jacket. Superboy wears dark blue fatigue pants tucked into dark-brown combat boots with a large buckled-belt. When attending high school, he merely turns his t-shirt inside out. History Early life in Cadmus pod, with G-Gnomes.]] Sixteen weeks prior to July 4, Project Cadmus initiated Project Kr. It was based on the earlier Project Match, an earlier attempt to clone Superman. Because of the incomplete DNA sequence, "Match" was deemed a failure, a mistake they did not repeat on Project Kr. For this new project, gaps in the sequence were filled with human DNA; Lex Luthor acted as donor. He was kept in a containment cell along with three G-Gnomes, who telepathically controlled him, but also educated him with the knowledge of a boy of his physiological age. Present Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash discovered him when they were investigating Cadmus, and decided to free him. However, Mark Desmond used the G-Gnomes in his cell to make Superboy attack and knock out the three young heroes. When it was decided that Cadmus would clone the young heroes as well, Superboy took them to the cloning chamber and stood guard. When they woke up, they tried to reach out to Superboy and convince him to help them escape. Aqualad finally convinced him by asking what Superman would do in his situation. With the others, Superboy fled Cadmus. Although they were apprehended by the collective force of Cadmus genomorphs, Dubbilex convinced his brother genomorphs to release Superboy and let him make up his own mind. Dubbilex wanted Superboy to blaze a trail for all genomorphs and show them the way to be free. However, they were interrupted by Desmond who drank a vial from Project Blockbuster and transformed into a powerful monster. In rage, Superboy attacked Blockbuster, but appeared to be outmatched. By working with Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash, they were able to defeat Blockbuster by weakening the structural support of the building and collapsing the roof on him. Outside, Superboy was able to see the moon for the first time. He also met Superman and the rest of the Justice League, but was disappointed and angered by Superman's reaction to him. Along with Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash, he demanded that the League recognize their ability and let them go on more missions. Whilst Batman deliberated, Kid Flash took Superboy with him to his house, as he had nowhere else to go. After three days of loafing about, Mary West sent Wally and Superboy off to the mall to buy new clothes for Superboy, who had been wearing his solar suit for three days. During shopping, the Terror Twins robbed a nearby jewelry store forcing the two to react. They fought the villains in the food court and the parking lot where they were met by Flash and Superman. Before Superboy could talk to Superman, the elder Kryptonian gave chase to the twins. Superboy and the other heroes were formed into a covert operations unit, the Team, and introduced to their fifth team member, Miss Martian. After being introduced to Miss Martian Batman told Superboy to stay in the mountain until Red Tornado arrived, Wally suggested that they use the time to pick out a room for Superboy. Though Miss Martian had ideas for decoration Superboy ultimately settled for a cramped storage unit only slightly bigger than the closet Superboy had slept in a day earlier. Red Tornado eventually arrived with equipment to fix the old computer equipment in the Cave. He told Superboy how the Justice League was first formed, specifically that a crisis had drove the founding members to the mountain and after it was over they adopted it as a base, until their move to the Hall of Justice. After the conversation died down Red Tornado went to get more equipment. Superboy momentarily dozed off and when he awoke he began seeing an illusion, created by one of the G-Gnomes that had educated him at Cadmus and had subsequently followed him to Mount Justice. The hallucination forced Superboy to relive the events which had forced the Justice League from the mountain, specifically its discovery by the Joker. Still trapped in the illusion Superboy fought alongside the Justice League against Joker and his army of mutated monkeys. He eventually figured out none of it was real when he remembered the computer didn't announce anyone's arrival except his own. He smashed the ground and disrupted the illusion revealing it to have been caused by a G-Gnome. Red Tornado returned to the mountain and took the G-Gnome back to Cadmus. Miss Martian asked if he learned anything about himself and he agreed—he learned he hates monkeys. After Red Tornado denied the Team a mission, Superboy was given his first taste of social interaction. In the Cave, his teammates introduced each other by revealing their secret identities. Superboy remained quiet as he was the only one without a civilian identity. Megan took the opportunity to communicate to him telepathically which only served to aggravate him and the others. After Megan received pointers on what not to do she came up with the idea of taking a ride in her Bio-Ship. Superboy remained where he was but eventually relented when Megan asked him. On the Bio-Ship, the Team received a message from Red Tornado informing them of a tornado at the local power plant. While investigating, they encountered and engaged Mister Twister. The Team; however, was handed a humiliating defeat after Miss Martian mistook him for Red Tornado. Superboy sent Miss Martian away angrily. Even without Miss Martian they couldn't defeat Mister Twister. She came up with a plan to defeat him. By impersonating Red Tornado, she distracted the villain and Superboy could land some punches on him. He was defeated shortly after. Back at the Cave, Superboy apologized to Miss Martian for snapping at her earlier. Kid Flash invited Miss Martian for a night watching the stars at a campfire. It turned into a camping trip for the entire Team, mere yards away from the entrance to the Cave. To pass the time, the young heroes told each other the stories on how they became a superhero. The Team was assigned to find out why the export of Venom from Santa Prisca was stopped. It was supposed to be a reconnaissance mission only with no contact. It got out of hand after Superboy spotted patrols nearing their location. Superboy managed to take out much of the patrol including Bane. As Aqualad and Robin discussed what to do, Superboy noticed Bane conferring with his men. He did not trust the Santa Priscan powerhouse when he suggested working together. After Bane helped them inside the factory, Superboy fought Kobra's muscleman Mammoth. Superboy was forced to retreat. Aqualad formed a new plan, and Superboy now went after Sportsmaster. They gained the upper hand, and both Kobra and Sportsmaster were forced to escape. The factory was destroyed in the process. Batman and Red Tornado sent the Team to Salt Flats to stop a robbery of plutonium. They were met by Psycho-Pirate, who used his Medusa Mask to induce anxiety into all members of the Team. Superboy's fears were all about Superman and Cadmus. He feared he would never live up to Superman's name, and it hurt that he was compared to him all the time. He was also uncertain what the G-Gnomes did to him at Cadmus. He was snapped out of his trance when Kid Flash took away the Psycho-Pirate's mask. It was just in time for them to engage the Psycho-Pirate's newly arrived ally, Atomic Skull. After a short fight, the Team secured the plutonium, but Atomic Skull got away. Superboy responded to an emergency in Metropolis where a bridge was collapsing. He did not know Superman also responded to the situation and was not happy when the Man of Steel upstaged him. Superman refused to spend time with his clone in order to test the limits of Superboy's powers. Superman flew away to another emergency and Superboy returned home angry. Back home at the Cave, Black Canary taught the Team martial arts. Superboy was still angry over being ignored by Superman and the thought that someone without super strength would tell him what to do only made it worse. Black Canary demonstrated the importance of her lessons by flooring Superboy twice causing Superboy to step out. The lesson was cut short by Batman who called in with a mission. The Team would have to guard pieces of Amazo, an android that had fought off the Justice League earlier that day, as they were transported to safe locations. Before leaving, Canary informed Superboy that when he needed her she would be there for him. Superboy ignored his teammates during the mission as much as possible guarding the shipment headed for New York City. He was still angry and when MONQIs attacked the truck, he vented his anger on them. It did not go successful. After taking out several of the enemy, one blinded Superboy by shooting straight in his eyes. They crashed the truck and got away with Amazo's parts. Superboy ditched his comm link and jumped after them refusing help from his teammates. Superboy tracked the sound of the MONQIs to a train. Inside, he found Professor Ivo as well as the reassembled Amazo. Superboy destroyed many of the remaining MONQIs before Amazo attacked him and knocked him off the train. He crashed into the Gotham Academy, where after a short fight in the halls and science labs, Superboy was joined by Robin and Kid Flash. Superboy changed tactics; he attacked Ivo, which meant Amazo now not only had to fight the heroes but also had to protect his master. This occupation allowed Superboy to deliver a punch to Amazo while he was midway through intangibility. It destroyed Amazo but Ivo managed to escape. Back at Mount Justice, Batman commended the Team on the League's behalf, despite "complications" during the mission. The League was impressed, though when Superboy asked about Superman, Batman assured him it would take some more time. With everything wrapped up, Superboy approached Black Canary and was more acceptable of her training him. Superboy and the others were introduced to Artemis. Red Arrow gave them a mission, to protect Serling Roquette from the League of Shadows while she worked on a way to counter the Fog, a nanorobotic infiltrator she was forced to make for the Shadows. Whilst the rest of the Team guarded Roquette, Robin and Superboy took the Bio-Ship and chased the Fog to Philadelphia. They were too late to save STAR Labs, but managed to save Wayne Tech from being destroyed. Superboy engaged the Fog's operator, Professor Ojo, and defeated him. Captain Atom gave the Team a lecture on espionage. The Team was obviously bored by all the information, so he instead gave them a cold case from the Vietnam war: the possible framing of Air Force captain Nathaniel Adams. The Team accepted. Superboy and Kid Flash posed as journalism students to interview Henry Yarrow, a friend of Adams and his defense counsel. He told them he believed the trial was corrupt, and laid blame on the judge, Wade Eiling. After Robin acquired more evidence from the corpse of Shirley Mason, they met up with him and Miss Martian outside the home of Duk Trang, a former North Vietnamese general. They found someone else there too: Rako. Miss Martian went in to investigate in camouflage mode, but was discovered. Superboy burst in, but was surprised by Rako, who used his X-Ionized sword to slash Superboy in the chest. The Team lost the fight, and Trang was murdered. With two witnesses dead, the Team regrouped at Bibbo's Diner to discuss their next move. Robin analyzed the photo found on the body of Mason; two people who were not yet dead were Enos Polk and Henry Yarrow. Superboy would investigate Yarrow with Kid Flash and Robin. As soon as they came to Yarrow's house, it exploded. Kid Flash created a whirlwind to suck the oxygen out, and found a body which he believed to be Yarrow's. In the remains of Yarrow's exploded house, they found evidence leading them to an abandoned airfield in Utah. There, they found the culprits behind both the framing of Adams and the recent murders: Yarrow, Rako and Alec Rois. Robin snuck away while Yarrow boasted, and attacked him from behind. Yarrow got away and fired several shots, but Superboy managed to block them all. One bullet ricocheted back to Yarrow, mortally wounding him. Miss Martian extracted the memories from the dying man. The Team reported their findings to Captain Atom. Red Tornado sent the Team to investigate Kent Nelson's disappearance. They headed to the Tower of Fate in the hopes of finding the Helmet of Fate. With the key, they easily got inside, but it got worse from there. Kid Flash set off the tower's security systems in an attempt to impress Miss Martian. Inside, they were confronted by Abra Kadabra and Klarion. Superboy tried fighting off Abra Kadabra, but did not succeed until the wizard's equipment was taken away. Superboy attended the funeral of Kent Nelson at the Tower of Fate. Batman contacted the Team with a new mission: tracking Clayface in the Gotham City sewers. Superboy was apprehensive, as Gotham was Batman's city, and he did not like cleaning up the mess. The Team headed to the sewers, where Clayface found them and attacked them from behind. The Team fought Clayface, but Superboy was taken down, along with the rest. Batman was forced to intervene and took out Clayface himself. The Team returned home, where Batman told them to clean up and head home. Superboy was not amused, as the Cave was his home. Later in the day, Superboy watched the television, thinking to himself, seemingly ignoring the white noise coming from the television. M'gann asked if he would like to help her make dinner. Despite saying no, Superboy still got up to help her. He ended up with most ingredients on his face after M'gann's telepathy could not sustain the ingredients. She apologized and tried to clean it up, all-the-while apologizing. As she gets to his face, she stared at him, creating an awkward silence between the two. Immediately after Aqualad came back from Atlantis, the Team, was sent to investigate a power surge in the Bialyan desert. Miss Martian's telepathic link with the Team was intercepted by Psimon, who used his own mental powers to make everyone forget the last six months. Because Superboy did not exist yet six month ago, he became an enraged, mindless creature. He attacked some of his former teammates, as well as Bialyan soldiers, until Psimon sedated him telepathically. Superboy was imprisoned and tortured, but with help from Miss Martian and fellow captive Sphere, broke free. M'gann restored his memories, and with his help, they defeated Psimon. They made it back to the Bio-Ship in Qurac, taking the Sphere with them. Like any boy his (apparent) age, Superboy was expected to go to school. He was unfamiliar with the concept of a secret identity, but took the name "Conner Kent" on Miss Martian and Martian Manhunter's suggestions. He was uncomfortable with having to change his shirt inside out to hide the S Shield on the chest. At school, "Conner" did not start well. Before classes even started, he almost got in a fight with Mal Duncan after he harassed Marvin White. Marvin, and everyone else in the school, had a superhero logo on their chest. Mal had Superman. The two stared down, but the teacher Lucas Carr sent them all to homeroom. In class, Carr showed the pupils the news, and planned to discuss the situation in Rhelasia with them. After Marvin showed he wasn't paying attention, Conner stepped in to tell the class what he knew about Rhelasia, and questioned their dispute, as they had little reason for animosity in his eyes. After classes, Megan tried out for the cheerleader squad. Conner watched from the bleachers, and wanted to interfere after the cheerleaders dumped water over Megan. She telepathically told him not to, which caused him to make a terrible fall face down on the track. After she was formally inducted to the squad, Conner gave Megan his coat, and carried her books, so they would not get wet. Superboy and Miss Martian were selected for a mission to infiltrate Belle Reve Penitentiary disguised as the Terror Twins, Tommy and Tuppence Terror. After Martian Manhunter and Superman defeated them in a heated battle in New Orleans, Superboy and Miss Martian switched places with them, and were all set to go to Belle Reve. "Tommy" and "Tuppence" were brought to Belle Reve along with Icicle Jr. and Mister Freeze. Superboy and Icicle became cellmates, and he was introduced to the prison capo, Icicle Sr.. He learned of the plan to stage a mass breakout. The plan went down, pretty much according to plan. Mister Freeze managed to gain control of the inhibitor collars and shut them off. The ice villains would make the walls brittle, and the powerhouses would break the walls. "Tommy" and Icicle, Jr. were tasked with destroying the wall between the men's and women's ward. He convinced Junior that the collars are being turned back on, and they had to shut them off. This would get him in better standing with his father. They succeeded, but Freeze was onto them. Superboy spun his words, and Junior bought the version that it was powerplay; Freeze would want to take over from Senior. After a short fight with Mammoth and Blockbuster, the two young inmates were victorious. They also broke the wall, where they were confronted by Killer Frost and Devastation. "Tuppence" had been found out, and Killer Frost had frozen her. Superboy defeated them singlehandedly, and freed "Tuppence". Icicle watched in horror as the "Twins" kissed, and it got only worse when "Tuppence" reverted back into her true form. He knew he had been fooled. In the Cave, Superboy and his friends were attacked by Red Torpedo and Red Inferno. Conner and Wally were trapped in molten metal, up to their faces in water. Only Robin and Artemis could save them, and they did, by creating an EMP generator that knocked out the Reds. When Red Tornado returned from monitor duty on the Watchtower, he examined the androids. Because the EMP has worked off, the robots reactivated and seemingly reprogrammed Red Tornado. The Team was knocked out. When they were awakened by the Justice League, the Reds were already gone. The League carried out repairs to the Cave, and upgraded its security. Superboy listened in on a conversation between Aqualad and Batman about a possible mole in the Team. Conner became furious, as did everyone else when he told them. Batman stopped them from arguing, and assigned Captain Marvel as their first rotating supervisor. Tracking Red Tornado would be a League responsibility, so he assigned the Team to investigate animal attacks in India. The Team was still angry at Aqualad, and separated before he could organize them. They are soon attacked by a number of wild, mutated animals. Superboy has to fight off a pack of wolves. He engaged the leader of the pack, a large white wolf, in single combat. Superboy managed to remove the pack's inhibitor collars, and heads for the Brain's laboratory with the pack's wolf. The Brain escaped, and Superboy decided to keep the wolf—which he named "Wolf"—as a pet. Batman assigned the Team to go after the Injustice League while they dealt with their mutated plants. Superboy and the Team arrived at the Injustice league's headquarters in the Bio-Ship. Count Vertigo brought it down forcing the Team to abandon it in the swamp. Superboy fought against Ultra-Humanite, before the Justice League came in and forced the villains to surrender. The Team was having a private psychic conversation discussing Red Tornado. Zatanna noticed that they were speaking telepathically and Superboy took the opportunity to demand information about what the League knew about Red Tornado—which was nothing. The Team decided to go looking for him themselves, and they took Zatanna with them. The Team interrogated Professor Ivo at Belle Reve for the location of T.O. Morrow's base. Zatanna used her magic to force him to blurt out the address. The Team headed for Teton County. They were met by Red Tornado, who tried to warn the Team of his younger brother Red Volcano but the latter was immediately onto him. Volcano had all of Tornado's memories and was able to trounce the Team. The other Reds arrived on scene and defeated Volcano at the cost of their "lives", though Superboy managed to save Red Tornado from melting in lava. The Team took part in a psychic training exercise meant to simulate an unwinnable attack on Earth. However Miss Martian's telepathic powers caused things to spiral out of control after Artemis "died". Superboy himself "died" later when he allowed the Team to enter the mothership. Because of Miss Martian's hold over her teammates, Superboy slipped into a coma rather than waking up. Martian Manhunter ended the simulation by "killing" Miss Martian. Once the simulation was over Superboy was the first to defend Miss Martian from the statement that she was the cause of the failure of the simulation. Still reeling from the training exercise that had nearly killed him and the others, Superboy walked out on his psychology session with Black Canary and went joy riding with Wolf and Sphere, with Sphere transforming into a motorcycle-like vehicle. Over the eastern seaboard, the trio ran into the Forever People who accused Superboy of kidnapping Sphere from New Genesis. Sphere cleared up the misunderstanding and they decided to work together to find the rest of their stolen technology. Mother Box tracked it to Metropolis where it was being used by Intergang to break into the Metropolis Federal Reserve. The group forced Intergang back to their base where the Forever People's secret weapon, Infinity-Man was taken over by a Father Box. Sphere took back control of Infinity-Man and allowed it to be piloted by Superboy. After Desaad damaged Sphere and forced back to Apokolips the Forever People used their Mother Box to begin repairing her and intended to bring her back to New Genesis to finish the repairs. Superboy however stated that he and Sphere bonded and that she should stay on earth with him. Once back at Mount Justice, Superboy resumed his psychology session with Black Canary. There, he admitted that he felt at peace inside the simulation, as he finally knew what it was like to be Superman, and that he was now feeling guilty about it. Miss Martian, rather intimately, helped Superboy into his mummy costume for their Halloween dance at Happy Harbor High. At the dance, Conner noticed that Marvin was playing a prank on the others by creating the impression of a Martian invasion. With the help of Wally and Megan they made it look like the town was being invaded by Martians to get Marvin to confess to the prank. Powers and abilities As a genetic clone of Superman, he has some of the normal abilities of a Kryptonian who has absorbed the solar energy of a yellow sun, but his powers are greatly inferior to Superman's due to the human DNA supplied by Lex Luthor. * Physical ** Super strength: The ability is one of Superboy's main abilities. This allows him to easily pick up or carry heavy objects. Superboy's strength limit is between lifting a car and a bus.Weisman, Greg (2011-04-08). Question #13210. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-08-07. *** Super leap: To compensate for his inability to fly like Superman, Superboy uses the super-strong muscles in his legs to jump incredible distances and heights. ** Super speed: While one of his seldom used abilities, Superboy also possesses astonishing mobility, able to close great distances in seconds. ** Invulnerability: Like Superman, Superboy is nearly indestructible. This invulnerability allows him to rush into dangerous scenes with little care for what might actually happen. Out of all his teammates, Superboy has taken the most punishment from their missions but has displayed no lasting injuries. He has been tackled through walls, shot with guns and explosives, and had his feet dipped in lava. He has yet to be permanently injured, but he does experience pain. ** Super hearing: Superboy can pick up the faintest of sounds over long distances. ** Telescopic vision: This ability allows Superboy to see things that are great distances away. ** Infrared vision: This ability allows Superboy to see in the dark and to detect heat signatures. * Mental ** Multilingual: Superboy can understand and speak many languages outside of English. He is at least fluent in Spanish, Weisman, Greg (2011-08-11). Question #13440. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-08-12. ** Encyclopedic knowledge: Likely due to the G-Gnomes, Superboy has an encyclopedic knowledge of World History. Equipment * Solar suit: Upon being released from his cryogenic suspension in Cadmus Labs, Superboy wore a white solar suit with a red Superman S-symbol on the chest. The suit allowed him to absorb Yellow Sun radiation to fuel his powers even underground. The suit was damaged during the fight with Blockbuster. While staying with Wally West, he continued to wear the tattered solar suit until he bought new clothes from Forever Sixteen in the Central City Mall three days later. * Motorcycle: Superboy has his own personal mode of transportation: a customized motorcycle. He used this on his mission to guard the Amazo parts. He left it behind to go after the MONQIs. He liked working on it in his spare time. * Sphere (Super-Cycle): This piece of New Genesis technology is actually a "she" that bonded with Superboy. Some months later, Sphere's abilities were brought to light. * Shields: The shields given to him by Lex Luthor allow Superboy to suppress his human DNA, permitting all his Kryptonian abilities to surface for an hour. Relationships Superman Superboy is Superman's partial clone. During incubation at Cadmus Labs, Superboy was programmed to both take over from Superman if Superman ever died and to defeat Superman if Superman ever went bad. He respects Superman, to the extent that Aqualad was able to convince him to resist the G-Gnome's telepathic control by asking "What would Superman do?". Originally, Superboy longed to meet Superman, although when they finally met, Superboy was angered by Superman's initial reaction of surprise and near disgust at having a clone. After the matter was explained, Superman tried to show some support for him, but failed and quickly excused himself. Over the next several days, while staying with Wally West, Superboy repeatedly wondered if Superman knew where he was, and when they'd meet again. Since then, Superman has actively avoided Superboy and tried to push responsibility of him onto Batman and Red Tornado. Even when Superboy directly asked Superman to help him figure out the extent of his powers, Superman refused and quickly left. This apparent rejection made Superboy angry and led him to make several reckless errors of judgment, such as attempting to take down the powerful Amazo by himself. Aqualad Aqualad was the first person who reached out to Superboy. Aqualad recognized that Superboy had been controlled by the G-Gnomes when he attacked the three sidekicks trying to rescue him from Project Cadmus, and he was the first to say that Superboy deserved a life of his own, in addition to being Cadmus's weapon. He offered to introduce Superboy to Superman, and later convinced him to rescue them. Kid Flash and Dick Grayson.]] Kid Flash was initially creeped out by Superboy. He did not make a favorable first impression when he expressed surprise at Superboy's ability to talk. However, when Superboy realized that he could not fly like Superman, Kid Flash reassured him by saying that the ability to leap tall buildings in a single bound was still cool. Following the battle with Blockbuster, Kid Flash was the one who told the Justice League that Superboy was a member of their new Team. Kid Flash also let Superboy stay with him at his house immediately after the fight, since he had nowhere else to go and Kid Flash said "I figured it'd be cool for us to hang". During this time, they appeared to get along quite well. Miss Martian Miss Martian and Superboy liked each other from the moment they met, and throughout their missions came closer and closer together. They eventually became a couple, but have yet to tell their friends. Nonetheless, Aqualad and Robin found out easily, as did Zatanna, who informed Artemis. Artemis Artemis had a crush on Superboy from the moment she first saw him—before she came on the Team. During her first mission, she did not shy away of openly flirting with him. She was distraught when Zatanna pointed out to her that he was in a relationship with Miss Martian. Appearances Background in other media * In the comics, when Superboy was first introduced, he lacked all the powers he currently demonstrates in the cartoon series. Due to the fact he escaped his growth tube before reaching maturity and due to issues regarding cloning a Kryptonian (a Kryptonian is completely indestructible thus collecting a DNA sample is nearly impossible), Superboy was instead given tactile telekinesis, which allowed to him to simulate Superman's primary powers (flight, strength, invulnerability). As time passed and Superboy matured, he began to manifest all the normal Kryptonian powers, causing him to use his tactile telekinesis less and less. In the cartoon however, Superboy has not developed tactile telekinetic abilities. Instead, his powers are mostly the same as Superman's, although he lacks some abilities such as flight and heat vision. * Superboy's personality is distinctly different in Young Justice from how it was in the comics. In the comics, Superboy was immature, talkative, flirtatious and comically rude, which slowly was replaced with a more mature attitude. Here his personality is more brooding and somber, with bouts of uncontrollable anger and with a lack of understanding basic human interactions at times. * Superboy's romantic relationship with Miss Martian is something introduced specifically for the series. In the comics, Superboy had a long-term relationship with Wonder Woman's second sidekick Wonder Girl (Cassandra Sandsmark), that ended recently. Before that, he had multiple love interests, including Tana Moon, Roxy Leech and Serling Roquette. * Superboy's current non-relationship with Superman is reminiscent of the comics, in which there was several years of awkwardness and distance between the pair before at last Superman accepted Superboy properly into his life and into the Kent Family. Notes References }} Category:A to Z Category:Aliens Category:Cadmus Category:Genomorphs Category:Humans Category:Happy Harbor High School Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with super strength Category:The Team